<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>оно само пройдет by nozhevoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238960">оно само пройдет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozhevoe/pseuds/nozhevoe'>nozhevoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Slow Burn, Smoking, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozhevoe/pseuds/nozhevoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— это ж Никифоров, — доходчиво объясняет пацан с потока, пока тянет только что выпрошенную у Юры сигарету; услуга за услугу; — он ебанутый.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Nikiforov &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>оно само пройдет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— с дороги, малой.</p><p> </p><p>его грубо отталкивают в сторону окровавленной рукой, оставляя алый след на новой куртке, Юра оборачивается, морщится, готовится излиться кислотой и горечью на</p><p> </p><p>толкнувшего его парня, сбивает второй. они валятся на пол бесформенной грудой, Юра неосознанно отшатывается назад, прижимаясь спиной к холодным прутьям забора шараги. теперь его шараги, первый день в этом дурдоме — Плисецкий не тешит себя надеждами о приличном заведении. школа уже зарыла эти надежды глубоко-глубоко; школа — грустное место, полное тихих вздохов, несчастных теней и громких криков на перекошенных злобой лицах.</p><p> </p><p>толкнувшего его парня, парня, с волосами седыми, явно убитыми кучей дешевых осветлителей, сбивает второй. они валятся на пол бесформенной грудой, седой пинает второго в живот коленом, безжалостно, толкает от себя, тяжелым грузом садится на еле дышащую грудь, замахивается и замирает разодранным кулаком у чужого лица.</p><p> </p><p>— я победил, — с носа течет ярко-алое, вскидывает голову назад и глазами кристальными встречается с Юрой. глаза горят чистым безумством, азартом и неприятностями. Плисецкий отводит взгляд и делает шаг вперед, дальше по двору;</p><p> </p><p>парень поднимается, улыбается улыбкой жуткой, жутко довольной. тянет руку, чтобы поднять второго. крепкое рукопожатие, будто дружеское — Юра не понимает и не хочет понимать.</p><p> </p><p>из-за угла выплывает третий, хлопает в ладони.</p><p>— мои деньги, — седой раскрытой ладонью мажет протянутые купюры в крови, пересчитывает, лыбится так. мерзко. Юра шагает дальше, ко входу. <em>не встревай-не встревай-не встревай в это.</em></p><p> </p><p>— приятно иметь с вами дело, — доносится в спину, Плисецкий уже не смотрит.</p><p> </p><p>это первый раз, когда он встречает Виктора Никифорова, но уже жалеет об этой встрече.</p><p>  </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>второй раз его толкают через добрую неделю в коридоре; Юра устает вздыхать. его перекрашивает, хмурит, поворачивает в сторону.</p><p> </p><p>— ты, — рычит и сильнее хмурит светлые брови.</p><p> </p><p>— я, — ухмыляется седой, губы его расходятся красными сухими трещинами, с носа снова течет, и он задирает голову, чтобы остановить кровь. картина не из приятных. он бесцеремонно хватает Юру за руку, сжимает ее в своих сухих ладонях, будто друзья. Юра не понимает. <em>друзьями мы точно никогда не будем</em> — мелькает в голове. — Виктор Никифоров.</p><p> </p><p>рука исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется. Виктор поворачивается, будто выискивает кого-то в коридоре среди толпы студентов, и скрывается за поворотом. у Юры на ладони багровеет след от недавнего рукопожатия, жжет; Плисецкий оттирает его пальцами.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>— это ж Никифоров, — доходчиво объясняет пацан с потока, пока тянет только что выпрошенную у Юры сигарету; услуга за услугу; — он ебанутый.</p><p> </p><p>Юра готов поверить на слово.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Никифоров на два курса старше его, Никифоров ебанутый с ног до головы. Никифоров дерется на спор, Никифоров вечно со сбитыми в кровь костяшками и ссадинами на лице. Никифоров улыбается так, что кишки скручивает в четыре узла. <em>ебанутый-ебанутый-ебанутый</em>. Юра обещает себе, что ни шагу, ни глазу в его сторону, обходить будет за три крыла и четыре лестничных пролета, потому что <em>хватит с него уже этого всего, блять.</em> он набегался, нахватался.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>первая вписка Юры проходит в трех шагах и двух метрах от компашки Виктора. Виктор мешает кровь на разодранных губах с алой помадой девчонок, ухмылка его широкая и острая, а глаза полны кошмара. Плисецкий старается ходить мимо, сидеть дальше и не смотреть. его жмут со всех сторон на узком продавленном диване, ближе туда, где он быть не хочет. дешевый коньяк горечью жжет то глотку, то дно желудка. Виктор к нему спина к спине, упирается локтем мимо ключицы, устраивая гитару на коленях. Никифоров играет и поет так же, как мажет чужую кровь по гнилым доскам на полу шараги. по пяткам бьет сквозняком, пока Юра с ненавистью пилит чужой профиль взглядом. неровный нос — ломал два, а может три; кривая ухмылка и горящие глаза.</p><p> </p><p><em>наверное, ты бог </em>— хочет сказать Юра, но лишь руками расталкивает толпу перед собой и рвется к теплу тлеющей сигареты на продрогшем балконе.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p><em>боги не улыбаются так остервенело, не вгрызаются в шанс разбивать чужие лица так отчаянно</em> — думается Юре рано утром, среди чужих тел и окурков от сигарет. но откуда ему знать о богах, а?</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>он честно обещает себе обходить стороной, но вот Юру обходить стороной никто не обещался. и пусть Плисецкий ровный пацан, такой, к которому никаких вопросов каверзных обычно не возникает, кто ищет — тот всегда найдет.</p><p> </p><p>характер его яростный и падкий на неприятности сталкивается на кухне с дылдой Виктором — <em>ублюдком двухметровым</em> — <em>ебучей шпалой</em> — <em>мерзкой мразью</em> — Никифоровым.</p><p> </p><p>— отъебись нахуй от меня.</p><p> </p><p>Виктор лыбится и от этой улыбки тошно и каверзно, оборачивается петля из гнева вокруг шеи, душит и валит на пол. Никифоров, кавалер и любимчик всех дам, сжимает кулак и резким замахом впечатывает его в скулу Юры. болит, щиплет, горит, обижает. Юра бьет коленом в живот и бросается вперед яростно, как дикий зверёныш. <em>попробуй еще раз назови мелким, ты, уебище</em>.</p><p> </p><p>дыхание сбивается, адреналин бьет по голове, пока зрачки безумно двигаются, пытаясь предугадать чужие движения. Плисецкому попадает и в нос, и в живот, и по худому бедру. конечно, Виктор тяжелее, Виктор не его уровень, но чужая кровь на пальцах, почему-то, согревает. Юра думает — <em>я ебанутый — </em> и, кажется, на одно мгновение, Виктор ухмыляется ему так, будто уже победил.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>— моя сотка, — Виктор рассчитывается с Киром, тем чуваком, что вечно собирает со всех деньги, когда Никифоров затевает очередную драку. кажется, они друзья. кажется, близкие. Юра не знает, как можно дружить с кем-то вроде этого мудака.</p><p> </p><p>впервые за все немногие встречи, кровь из носа капает у Плисецкого, а не у Никифорова, и Юра чувствует себя побитой собакой, Юра не умеет улыбаться так же широко и весело, будто драки — это его любимое хобби.</p><p> </p><p>но Никифоров ухмыляется и протягивает ему руку. пальцы ровные, плотно обтянутые кожей, с мозолями от гитары на крайних фалангах. с чужой кровью под ногтями.</p><p> </p><p>Юра отделывается лаконичным «мерзость» и поднимает голову, чтобы остановить кровь.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>к Виктору вопросов тоже не возникает. он с девчонками так бешено целуется, что тут язык не повернется украдкой пидором назвать. у него душа горящая, голова пропитая и продутая ветрами Питера со всех возможных сторон.</p><p> </p><p>Юра думает, еще несколько таких взглядов и к нему, как к ровному пацану, появится-таки один вопрос.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>конечно, Виктор на него ставил.</p><p> </p><p>ставил, что разозлит, выведет из себя, заставит накинуться. он победил в тот момент, когда Юра обернулся и нахмурился. победил в тот момент, когда первый раз толкнул Плисецкого, оставляя на нем свою кровавую метку, как предупреждение — ты следующий. ненависть тонким прутом колола по сердцу, разжигая, натягивая нервы в дрожащие струны. Виктор на этих струнах играл, как на своей гитаре — беспечно и яростно. лыбился, маньяк, хохотал. ебанутый.</p><p> </p><p>Виктор его преследовал и в шараге, и в общаге, и в мутных-беспокойных снах. бил тяжелым кулаком по лицу, размазывал кровь по худым щекам. вел мозолистыми пальцами по синякам на бедрах и боках, считая каждый из них. картина кровью по плоти. Юра не мог двинуться, замирал под чужим безумным взглядом. наверное, мелькни у Виктора скальпель в руке, он бы позволил себя препарировать. разрезать грудь вдоль ровной линией, заглянуть в самое нутро, ощупать ребра, сжать в ровных пальцах медленно вздымающиеся легкие.  позволил, как позволяет дарить себе насмешливые ухмылки, когда они встречаются взглядами в глубине длинных коридоров или в толпе других студентов, зажатые со всех сторон, пьяные и горячие.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>они снова вгрызались друг в друга среди песка и грязи. Юра спиной валялся на земле, дышал через раз, пытаясь одновременно держать глаза открытыми и закрывать их от пыли. Виктор прижимал его, обхватив пальцами тонкое незащищенное горло. Плисецкий царапал короткими ногтями чужие запястья и хрипел в безумной агонии. мысленно считал до трех.</p><p> </p><p><em>раз</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>два.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>три.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>воздух обжег легкие, Юра вздохнул. Виктор над ним ухмылялся победно и тянул вперед руку с царапинами на запястьях.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>было жарко, тесно и мерзко от себя.</p><p> </p><p>Виктор любовно обводил отметины собственных пальцев на шее Юры, прикладывал ладони, будто примеряясь. с носа закономерно капало алым прямо на белую футболку, в которой Плисецкий уснул беспокойным сном. капало-капало, оставляло яркие следы, пропитывалось и мазало кожу. он весь был в метках Виктора Никифорова.</p><p> </p><p><em>это ж Никифоров</em> — щелкнуло зажигалкой, зашипело у фильтра — <em>он ебанутый.</em></p><p> </p><p>Юра честно не знал, что это заразно.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>в квартире душной и темной, с шипящими колонками и музыкой, что глушит и дезориентирует; Юра чередует темное и светлое, догоняясь водкой, когда бьют широкими ладонями по спине, дружески. кто стал бы дружить с таким мудаком?</p><p> </p><p>Виктор улыбается, сияет, пугает, обдает тяжелой уверенностью в себе и своих силах. глаза блестят, Юра выпивает еще рюмку.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>— куда спешишь, малой?</p><p> </p><p>по ушам режет и в глазах плывет. а он все лыбится, как ебаный маньяк. держит под локоть, будто Юра не способен стоять на своих двоих. Юра на многое способен самостоятельно. Юра — не фарфор, сталь. только ебанутым до этого дела нет, ебанутые делают как захотят.</p><p> </p><p>— не смотри на меня так, будто я твоя личная погибель.</p><p> </p><p>— удивлен, что ты знаешь такие слова.</p><p> </p><p>Виктор на чужую кислоту смеется громко и губы кислые целует остервенело. отбирает воздух из легких, но руками шеи не касается, грудь не препарирует. Юру тошнит.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>он обходит за три километра. если не трогать — оно само пройдет. все пройдет, будто и не было. крадется мимо, на цыпочках. заклеивает ссадины белыми полосками пластырей и не ловит взглядов.</p><p> </p><p>ухмылка меркнет и становится воспоминанием, Виктор будто ему помогает, Виктора долго-долго нет.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Юра почти успевает забыть, пока дергает съехавшие края пластырей и разболтавшиеся узлы бинтов.</p><p> </p><p>без Виктора в коридорах драться не прекращают, то и дело толкают Плисецкого плечами, но никто не улыбается.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Юра почти забывает, почти верит самому себе — приснилось, почудилось, показалось — все это сон.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>он целует какую-то симпатичную девчонку за гаражами, пытаясь вытравить вкус крови. мягкие и теплые губы Оленьки с другого факультета, без ссадин, без трещин, заботливо намазанные гелем, ухоженные.</p><p> </p><p><em>мерзость</em>.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Юра сбивает его с ног, валит на паркет и бьет по лицу наотмашь. так, чтобы точно дошло, так, чтобы выветрилось все из больной головы и зашумело в ушах. в ушах шумело, однако, у самого Плисецкого. а в глазах щипало, пока его не отрезвили резким пинком в живот. <em>ну конечно</em>. он будет бить в ответ, даже если заслужил. даже если виноват, даже если поступил как последняя мразь. Виктор Никифоров — ебанутый — будет отвечать ударом на удар в любом случае. но сегодня Юра — настоящая сталь. сегодня Юра тот, кто размазывает кровь по лицу и улыбается. сегодня Юра тот, что считает до трех и снова бьет. безжалостно, до зубной дрожи и судороги в кистях рук. тот, кто получает в ответ так же больно и жестоко.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>и пока Виктор сплевывает кровь на ботинки, он тянет ладонь вперед, улыбается, ощущая, как капает из носа прямо на новую футболку.</p><p>— я победил. мои деньги?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>